


Mother Dearest

by Justanothernerdywriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Child Abuse, Gen, Heavy Angst, Kidnapping, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothernerdywriter/pseuds/Justanothernerdywriter
Summary: Bleeding Heart's been kidnapped from their home, under the guise that they were abandoned and readopted. But this woman is not what Bleeding Heart imagined when they took her hand and went on a walk with her.





	1. 2003

**Author's Note:**

> This piece will be very dark, possibly very triggering, and the tags are very real warnings. This piece isn't light, I suggest you read something light and fluffy after this.

Bleeding Heart looked around the room that they’d guided to. It didn’t seem like children had been in mind when it was made, or when the woman, Mother (as they’d been asked to call her), had taken them here to show them where they’d be sleeping from now on. They stood on their toes to try to see out their window, holding the edge to try to pull themself a little bit higher. No luck. They went back to being on their feet properly and with effort, climbed onto the bed. 

It was softer than they were used to. Their old clan didn’t have beds. Most of their caretakers slept on coals, and they had slept on grass bedding themself. They laid back on the bed, almost sinking into it. 

Once they’d acquainted themself with their room, they hopped up off the bed and, with effort, opened the heavy door. It slammed shut behind them and they jumped in surprise at the loud noise. But they went along their way, wandering the halls, wide-eyed at the castle around them. They waved at some of the guards that walked the halls, nearly knocked over wall decorations that looked dangerous a time or two. They even ran into Mother by accident, upon which they received a look, but they couldn’t tell what it meant. It reminded them somewhat of their father’s expression when he was passing judgement on someone but hadn’t yet decided yet. Her almost black eyes seemed almost beady. “Sorry!” They quickly said, backing up to let her and her company, who gave them an unsettled feeling, pass.

“Be careful running around here. Someone could be hurt.”

“Mhmm!” They nodded and walked past her, still quickly, but no longer running. 

Eventually, they got to the main courtyard. There were little patches of grass, and some sparse people around, one of whom was playing music, maybe practicing, though they looked really nervous as they did it. 

In the far corner, though, was a little girl, dressed in pink. She must have been about their own age. They ran over, smiling at her. “Hi!” The girl seemed startled, and they spoke a little quieter. “My name’s Bleeding Heart, what’s yours?” They sat across from her, legs crossed. 

“Um, D-Deceit.” She said quietly, eyes dropped, fiddling with her shirt before looking up at them. “H-Hi.”

“How long have you been here? I just got here.” They asked, wide-eyed, and fidgeting with a necklace that wasn’t around their neck anymore out of habit. 

“I d-don’t kn-know, she n-n-never s-says.” She seemed to focus in, taking in their worn, burnt looking attire. “A-Are you o-o-okay?” 

They didn’t seem to pick up on what she was referring to. “Yeah, I was lost and she found me. I hope she told my daddy.” Deceit looked at them, confused. “What?”

“Sh-She d-didn’t.”

Bleeding Heart frowned. “You don’t know that.”

Deceit looked around, looking as if she wanted her big pink shirt to swallow her even more. “Y-Y-Yes, I-I d-do.”

“.......Oh.” They took another look around the courtyard. It was big, stone pillars, it…. didn’t look very homey, now that they actually looked around. They decided they wanted to be next to the girl who seemed to know how things worked around here. “Have you ever tried to leave?” They asked, glancing around as they whispered, eyeing the musician in particular, but they didn’t like the way he looked at them. It was full of fear, eyes widened, but softened on the two four year olds.

Deceit shook her head, scooting a little closer to her new friend.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Bleeding Heart whispered, leaning over just in case. “My daddy calls me Vi-Vitorul um…. Nostru.” They seemed to have a hard time with the name at first, but grinned when they got it.

Deceit quietly giggles for the first time since they met. It’s toothy, just like Bleeding Heart’s. “I-I-I like R-Ruly. It’s e-easier to say.”

“It’s better than what she called me.” They stuck their tongue out at the entrance of the corridor, as if she were standing there. Neither of them noticed the warning glance that the musician was giving them from across the courtyard.

They did notice the giant shadow that started to grow over them. They looked up and Mother was right in front of the pair. Deceit shrunk back. The black of her dress felt like a black hole, sucking in the light feeling from their conversation, leaving the air dry. Her eyes almost felt like… spot lights, gluing them to where they sat. “I quite like the name I gave you.” Her tone was cold, and she knelt to be eye-level with Bleeding Heart. 

Their heart felt like it had jumped to their throat. They glanced over at the motion of the musician running out of the courtyard, then swallowed and looked back at her.

“I take you in, offer you a bed to stay in, you even have a friend, and you ignore the one thing I ask you?” She spoke like her feelings had been hurt, but the way she looked at them… she could see them holding Deceit’s hand.

“I’m-I’m sorry, ma’am.” They said quietly.

Mother put her hand behind her ear. “I couldn’t hear you, could you say that a little louder, dear?”

“I’m sorry, I won’t say it again. I promise!” Bleeding Heart’s voice shook, but it was louder this time.

Mother stood up again. “Good, that’s what I thought. Deceit, I don’t think I have to tell you, do I?” Deceit shook her head. “Good. Dinner for you two will be soon. You’re eating in your rooms.” They both nodded and she left the courtyard.

Bleeding Heart looked down to see how tightly they were holding her hand and quickly let go. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to.” 

Deceit looked almost disappointed. But she got up. “I sh-should g-get to m-m-my room n-now. I’ll s-s-see you l-later, Ruly.” She said the second sentence more quietly and then ran off. 

Bleeding Heart watched her, relaxing again upon hearing the new nickname. They stood up and looked around once more before going back to their room, careful not to run into anyone this time, their mouth firmly shut and quiet.


	2. 2005

Bleeding Heart looked out the little crevice of their hiding spot, head just barely poked around a corner that gave them an angle to see the entry way they’d stopped imagining what was out beyond now. Mother was holding another child’s hand. Was it a child? She had long, pink hair. They’d never seen that before. Maybe she was a fairy. Mother glanced over as she walked past with her, and they shrunk back, only looking again once she had passed them and seemed distracted. The door had closed with a loud noise and guards stood by it again, staring ahead. 

They stood and leaned against a pillar to watch until they were out of sight, probably to get the new person situated in a room. And then they came out of their little hiding place, back into a patch of light. The guards seemed to tense at the way they’d suddenly appeared and they ran off. 

As quickly as their legs could carry them, they moved past the entryway to the hallway that never seemed to stop screaming and went to the kitchen, poking their head around the doorway. Their stomach grumbled, but they ignored it. As much as you could ignore that sort of thing when you could smell amazing food being cooked. They didn’t dare to actually step in. That got them in trouble now after the last time they went in there.

They didn’t know even half of what was in there was called, but it smelled amazing, and they allowed to themself to close their eyes and pretend they were sitting down to eat some of what Mother got to have every night. 

They were jolted out of their imagination when they heard a yell and something hitting the floor at their feet, and they opened their eyes. A piece of burnt toast. “And don’t tell the Mistress we gave you that, now scram,” A worn chef yelled at them, slamming the door in their face. They jumped, but picked up the toast before she could change her mind, nibbling on it and holding it in a way a frightened animal might.

Bleeding Heart felt a tap on their shoulder just as they finished it and jumped. They turned around to see the little girl who had come in. Their shoulders visibly relaxed.

The girl smiled, showing a gap in her teeth. "Hi! I'm Fury! Who are you?"

They wiped their face of any crumbs, ignoring their still slightly noisy stomach. "Bleeding Heart." They answered quietly, almost wanting to ask what her name was before, but they knew better. They glanced over at Deceit, who was watching from behind a corner, impossible to see if you didn’t know to look for her.

She frowned at their growling stomach. "You get used to being hungry eventually. I did." She shook her head as if ridding herself of the thought. "My name is kinda silly! Fury is another name for anger! I'm not angry!"   
They didn't mention they already were. They just shook their head. She certainly didn't seem angry. "Where are you from?" They asked curiously, keeping an eye out for other company unlike they hadn't known to when they met Deceit.   
"I'm from a little village. But it’s gone now." She said quietly. "Me and Mother made it go away."

Bleeding Heart frowned.  "Why'd you do that?"

She furrowed her brows, "They were mean. Called me mean stuff. Mother took care of that. They won’t ever be mean to anyone again." Her name now seemed a bit more understandable.

"I'm... glad, then. No one should be allowed to be mean." They suddenly were reminded of how nice it was not to be near the scary hallway that screamed. It sounded mean in there. Dark.

The girl's stomach growled and she pouted. "I'm hungry. I wonder when we'll get food! I bet it'll be much nicer than the stuff the mean people threw on the ground for me!"

"I don't know. What did they throw at you?" They asked quietly, shifting on their feet a little. She said she got used to being hungry, so at least it wouldn't be new to her here…

"Icky stuff that not even the dogs wanted to eat! Bleh!" She stuck her tongue out and made a face. "Sometimes they would be nice and give me what the dogs didn't pick clean. It wasn’t very nice eating dirt covered food though."

They looked around before speaking very quietly. "That's not nice. Don't tell Mother, but sometimes the kitchen people give me burnt toast. But they usually don't mess up food like that, so I get icky brown stuff."

She nodded and whispered back. "I won’t tell her. I don’t want anyone to get in trouble."

They gave her a little smile, the first one she'd seen from them yet. "Thanks. She's scary if you're bad."

She nodded. "No one likes scary! So it’s a secret! No one else needs to know!"

"Shhh!" Bleeding Heart quickly said, just in case someone had heard. The only person here they knew wouldn't tell on them was Deceit, and now Fury.

"Oh! Yeah!" she whispered. "Sorry."

They giggled a little bit. "Where are you sleeping, then? I'm near that scary hallway. But at least it looks pretty out the window!"

The girl paused. "I don’t remember where I'm supposed to sleep... I guess I should go ask. I guess I'll see you later? Bye!" She ran off down the hallway, turning a corner and disappearing from sight, her footsteps fading into the distance. 

“Be careful!” They warned, but she was already out of sight. 

They scuffed their feet over where any crumbs from their toast might be noticable and then finally made themself leave where they could still catch a whiff of cheese or pasta every once in a while. They kept their hands close to themself, watching every adult they passed. They’d long learned none of them were really safe to be around. They paused only for a moment in front of the courtyard where the Jester was juggling and laughing. He might have been a happy spot of light if he weren’t so creepy. He gave them a smile, a glint in his eyes, and they ran back up to their room, closing their door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapter posts in a day? Who am I?! Anyways, Things are going to gear up in the next few chapters and then things really get going. Take a break from it if you need to, but I hope you're enjoying it!  
> Thanks to the original mun of Fury for the help, since I'm not as familiar with your character!


	3. 2006: Spark

“Odile, I’m so glad you could make it.” 

 

“Oh, come now, Tula. You mentioned good food and revenge, of course I wouldn’t miss such a thing for the world.” The woman with cold eyes and sneering smile said. Mother leaned forward, lacing her fingers together and placing her chin on them.

 

“You told me your sister knew of a witch with some very powerful offspring, yes?”

 

Odile looked up from her wine, “She adopted them. Let me guess, you want them?” She smirked.

“But of course. Tell, what do you know about this witch? Will I need back up?”

 

Her brown-almost-red-eyes danced with a cruel flame, “She’s a Wilkes. You could bring back your daughter. But not yet, she’s yet to bare her own girls. Only two of those kids are her own, but she’s no idea you’re back. They won’t be protected as she is.” Mother growled slightly. “Oh don’t worry, Tula. She isn’t protected from me.” They both grinned wolfishly. “So, what’s your plan?”

 

“Hmm..” She held up her wine glass and swished the liquid inside a little, thinking. “She having kids anytime soon?”

 

“August 20th.”

 

“And how do you know this? No offense, but I must make sure my information is accurate.”

 

She smirked again, “Why, I bugged one of the kids.”

 

Mother raised her eyebrows, impressed. “How?”

 

“It was surprisingly easy. You’ll know which one it was. He’s quite talented.” Her dark green eyes narrowed. “I can’t very well spill all my trade secrets, Tula. Now can I?” 

 

She sighed and put her glass down. “No, I suppose you can’t. August 20th, huh?” She glanced over at one of the servants and waved for them to bring dinner. “I don’t suppose these kids will fall for the whole Mother act, will they?”

 

“The oldest is only eight. I’m sure he’s the only one that will cause you any grief. Second oldest are twins, a shifter and the other is, I guess, able to influence thought. I’m not sure, they don’t really talk about her powers. I think they’d be wonderful gifts for dear, old Proxy. Don’t you?” Mother smiled and nodded. “The rest are all little. I doubt they’ll have any memories of little Miss Amber Wilkes. And the oldest, well, just break his spirit. I know how you love doing that.”

 

“Almost as much as I love having my meals on time.” She was looking at where the food should be coming from. “I do not want to have to get up. Is that understood.” It wasn’t a question. It never was. Hardly a minute later, dinner was being rushed out. “Now, enough of this boring talk, how is your darling son? You did say..”

 

“As soon as I can get him from Michael, dear, he is all yours.”

  
  


“Well, how is it? It’s called  Duck Confit. It takes many months to make perfectly and if it’s not perfect… Well, my entertainment is planned for tomorrow’s dinner.”

 

“Oh, Tula, it’s exquisite. And these potatoes?”

 

“Hasselback potatoes. Normally they are of higher quality. Entertainment is set up for later tonight, if you’re interested?”

 

Odile swallowed her bite and grinned, “I’d love to.”

 

Mother sipped some of her wine and leaned forward again. “So, you still have an affinity for fire, don’t you?”

 

Her eyes burned with that cruel flame again, promising not warmth and protection, but chaos and destruction. “But, of course.” 

 

“Good, good. I am going to need someone to burn any old and important possessions or clothing. They won’t need those here.”

 

“Of course they wouldn’t. You oughta let me burn down that dojo too. It’s important to the oldest and Michael’s nephew goes there. It would be a good way to send a message.”

 

“You may damage it, but do not burn it down. I don’t want to raise suspicion. We clear?” She pouted but agreed. “Good! Now, I do hope that decadent chocolate cake is ready. I so hate to wait for dessert.”

 

“As do I.”

 

“So,” She began as the dishes were removed and the cake was brought out, “Tell me about these children.”

 

“I do not know much. But they were chosen by a Wilkes. So they must be powerful.”

 

“True. I suppose it’ll be very trial and error.” She sounded disappointed, but she smiled wickedly. “How… Irritating.”

 

“Do give me updates on the little runts, you hear? I’m quite excited to find out how quickly you break Amber Wilkes’ son. He’s got her spirit, so it’ll be like breaking hers.”

 

“Oh, even better. It’ll be her son, her eldest child! I can’t wait.” She spoke partially into her wine glass. “The witches in her family wronged me long ago, but soon.. I had no idea she was stupid enough to adopt.”

 

“I heard she was infertile or something. That it was very rare for her to be able to have a child. Or maybe it was just her kind heart. Ace is quite taken with her.”

 

“Oh, let me guess. Just not romantically? Ugh. I can’t stand happiness. I much prefer seeing my underlings miserable.”

 

“So, what are you going to name them?”

 

“Hmm, I’m not sure yet. I’ll decide when I see them. I think… Oh, yes. I’ll name the eldest boy after a simple weapon, as that’s all he’s going to be to me. Knife. How’s that sound?”

 

“Spirit breaking indeed. Turn her boy into a monster.”

 

“Or, I can just make him think he’s a monster. That would just kill her. You know, if you didn’t.” They laughed. “Mmm, is this cake a bit dry to you? I think it’s a bit dry. Like… Burnt toast.”

 

She blinked in confusion. “Burnt toast? I thought this cake was devine actually.”

 

“Oh, nevermind. I was just thinking aloud in case the walls had ears.”

 

“Ohhh. I see. Would it matter if they did?”

 

“Not for the plan, Odile. Don’t worry your little head about that. Now, onto the entertainment. Tonight’s has been provided by failed potatoes. Bring your glass. I apologize for the screaming in this hall, but you know. Entertainers are such babies these days.”

 

“They really are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original mun of Mother wrote this chapter, and I edited. Thank you for the help!


	4. 2006: Ashes

Bleeding Heart heard a scream from their room, and sighed, covering their ears and curling up. It would pass. It always did. After all, whoever was on duty in the Scream Hall had to stop sometime, right? It was a wonder they could sleep at all anymore. Always the useless begging, calling for help. They could tell the different types of screams now, from all their time they locked themself in their room, not wanting to get in trouble with Mother.

There were shrill screams. They wondered if people thought they could get mercy if they gave the person on duty what they wanted, if they thought they could satisfy the guards or torturer like that. Bleeding Heart wondered if the person doing it just liked hearing the pain. 

There were the deep cries that sounded despairing. So deep, yet hollow, all the hope gone from the poor victim’s voice. How long had their session been before they gave that up? When did they start sobbing, and when did the tears run dry? How much of their session was watching someone they love get some attention from the torturer or guards?

What they hated the most, though, was when the despair-turned-sobs went quiet. Were they whimpering, begging with the last of their energy just to live? Or was it already too late for that? Bleeding Heart didn’t know if they wanted the answer to that. 

They liked to pretend they were shown mercy, left alive without too much mutilation or too many healing wounds. They tried to imagine some poor man being walked out, eyes dulled, blindfolded in some cases to somewhere he could be taken care of. Sometimes, they dreamed they got to help the person they’d imagined up heal. They dreamed they could step in and stop it, be a superhero and stop the torturer by talking sense into whoever it was they put in that role for the night.

They hated the nights where their brain put Deceit in that role. No, they refused to think of her like that when they had a choice. She would never do that.  _ They _ would never do that. That was their Bear. She always made the nightmare that was their life almost disappear if only for a few minutes. She gave the best hugs, though they never let Mother see it. They didn’t want to go to the Scream Hallway. Mother would have sent them both to the Scream Hallway if they were caught being that close.

~

 

A group of small children was being led in. Well, maybe led wasn’t the best word. None of them looked any older than third graders. Two of them were blonde, the older blonde holding a baby and the younger blonde’s hand. Another two were a set of twins. They faced forward and walked almost robotically. Their eyes screamed for help. A black boy looked around with wide eyes. He and the younger blonde looked at the castle with a little excitement. The dark one kept glancing at his brother. His brother was the oldest of the recently captured mismatched group. He kept yelling and screaming and trying to fight back. Unlike the other older kids, his eyes were alight with flame. Anger and fear danced in green and he fought with all his might. Unfortunately, the might of a nine year old wasn’t nearly enough. 

 

“Let us go! You cotton-headed ninnymugin! You evil demon! Let us go!”

 

“Shut it, Knife.”

 

“My name is Jacob! Jacob Abbott Wilke-” The slap echoed across the courtyard. The young boy looked startled. Never before had he been hit by an adult. 

 

“Your name, my dear, is Knife. You are nothing more than my tool. All of you, with the exception of Proxy’s new toys, will obey my every word or face punishment.” She spoke mainly to the old blonde and the glaring Knife. She smiled and knelt beside the young blonde and the black boy. “Hello, darlings. I just have certain rules that I need followed. You’ll show your older siblings that you can follow them, won’t you?” The four year old boy grinned and nodded back. He could be good! The blonde girl tilted her head, confused. Mother just ruffled her hair and the girl smiled. She couldn’t have been much older than two. “Good. Now, Proxy, please take your toys to your room, the older runt to wherever, and these two cuties to their rooms. I’ll take Knife to his.” Knife shrank back and stuck out his tongue. He blew a raspberry at her. 

 

“You can’t keep us forever! We’re gonna escape!”

 

“Uh-huh. I think for now you’ll room in the hallway. It gets a bit loud in there, but you’ll be so busy you won’t even notice.”

~

The screams seemed to stop and they peeked out their door to listen a little better. Oh…. New kids. One of them sounded so hopeful, they gave themself a small smile and shrunk back into their room so as not to be seen in case she passed their door with Knife. 

They allowed themself to be hopeful for a moment instead of letting their mind wander to it’s usual dark places. It had been a long time since anyone had had any fight left and it was nice to know at least someone did, even if it would be crushed soon enough anyways. 

They tried to remember when they last fought back. 

They used to be quite proud of their name, they recalled now. They were like Knife. Once upon a time, they corrected her on their name. They were V-... they couldn’t remember it now. 

But they did remember being dragged into the Scream Hall, their dirty feet scraping the floor as they tried to hook onto something. They passed room after room, or rather, cell after cell of people who looked familiar and foreign alike. But they all seemed to beg the child being dragged to help them. 

Thankfully, she hadn’t brought them to a room with one of the people they knew hurt people, but she did toss them into a cell similar to the ones they passed, leaving nail marks where she’d been grabbing them on the shoulder, the skin broken. 

She left them in there for at least a few weeks, occasionally bringing in someone who could read when people were lying, testing them and reworking it into their head that that wasn’t their name anymore. That that word wasn’t even real. 

They never fought back after that. They never wanted to go to that cell again. How long would it take for Knife to reach that point?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the Mun of Mother for the help on this chapter again! I'm super proud of this chapter. That woman really does love naming these kids violently, doesn't she?


	5. 2007: First Day of Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From this point on, any warnings from this beginning apply. This chapter jumpstarts the darker themes of this story. Read with caution.

Steps echoed in the halls over angry swearing from a room down the hall. And Bleeding Heart’s door opened. They shuffled back quickly from where they’d been listening from. “You’re getting rather old, sweetheart. I think it’s time you started contributing to our family.” Mother said, as if thinking over some ideas, but smiling sweetly. “Take my hand, Bleeding Heart.” They fidgeted with one of their hands, but took her hand at what sounded more like an order than a suggestion. Her grip was firm. “I’m going to show you a few things you can do, and then you can choose. Does that sound fun?” She sounded almost sickly sweet, and they didn’t trust it, but they nodded. 

She took long strides, occasionally scolding them for not moving fast enough. They did their best to hurry up. They hated how angry that person sounded, and that was motivation enough to try to get out of their hallway as fast as possible, even without the stern, scary voice of Mother. They passed the entrance to the Scream Hallway and kept as far from it as Mother would allow. It seemed at least she wasn’t taking them there.

After what felt like a lot of walking, they arrived to the other side of the castle, in a room full of weapons. “What are we doing here, Mother?”

“The first job you can choose from is being an Assassin.” 

They paled and seemed to stutter on some words. “W-What?”

“Of course, you wouldn’t be doing it right away.” She said it as if it were obvious. “We can’t have an inefficient assassin who gets caught, can we? No, no we can’t. You’d be taught how to sneak about without being seen, not that you’d need much practice with that, with your misbehavior.” She tightened her grip on their hand further until they almost complained about how much it hurt out loud. “And, obviously, you would also be taught how to use different guns, and knives and such. As well as being made to practice accuracy. And then once you are ready, I’ll be giving you missions to kill who I ask you to.” She looked at them expectantly.

Their eyes were widened, and they stumbled on words. “N-No, thank you, Mother.” Their voice trembled, afraid to say no, but they couldn’t kill people, they couldn’t, even if it meant leaving the castle. 

“Oh, of course, dear. There are a few other things you can do. For example, you can also be bait as well.”

“Bait?” They asked, shifting uncomfortably and afraid of what that meant. 

“Yes. Bait. You would be helping whichever of our family is an assassin!” She said this with a smile, like they were being asked to help plan a birthday party, or to join her for a proper meal. 

“But, but-” 

“But. What. Dearheart?” Her tone was dangerous. “All you have to do with this job is be pretty. I’m sure you could handle that very easily.”

“C-Can I see what other jobs there are?” They almost whisper it, afraid to ask. 

She smiles, the usual venom in it apparent. “Of course. How about I show you a job where you don’t even have to go anywhere?” 

Despite her expression, this still seemed like a lot better of an option than what she’d already described. So they nod. “Yes, please.”

“Come with me, and do try to keep up this time.” They try to keep faster this time. At least until they see where she is taking them. When they arrive back at the main cold stone floor by their hallway, their step hesitates for just a moment. “Bleeding Heart. Keep up!” She barked at them. 

“Sorry, Mother!” They squeaked as they were pulled through the entrance of the Scream Hall, which was not currently screaming, but tears and sounds of pain could be heard. 

They tried to free their hand from hers, but the grip was too tight, so they just cover one of their ears, cowering nearer to her away from the cells they were passing. A woman from one of them reached out. “Please, let me out!” Mother let go of their hand only to hold them closer to her by their shoulder harshly. 

The begging surrounding them got louder, and then hushed occasionally when Mother would shoot a glare in the prisoners’ directions. And then they were pulled into a cold room, though it wasn’t really noted since most rooms here were cold anyways. What they noticed was the tray of knives, syringes, vials, a gun, a lighter, and glass next to a steel chair. Slowly, they moved their hands from their ears in confusion. “What is this?”

“Well, this room is sort of, ah, an information hub, I suppose. People, certain people, will come in here and I need them to tell me certain things. If they refuse, that’s where you come in.” She played with some of her hair, seemingly disinterested, “You will use any of these tools before you to, er, convince them to talk to me. Without killing them, of course. With this job, we don’t even want them dead. At least, not while I need them. Do you understand?”

They nod, relaxing some at what she had said. This one didn’t seem so bad. “Yes, Mother.” They didn’t quite meet her eyes. They just stared at the tools instead.

She narrowed her eyes and smiled thinly. “And, as you should have seen by now, sometimes people need to be punished. When it comes to your, how to say… Your siblings, depending on the offense, I may allow you to take over some of them. I will teach you this myself.”

“I-I… um, p-punishing them?” Their eyes were widened when they looked back at her.

“Yes. For example, Knife either hates me, which is unlikely, or he must love to be punished. I can’t seem to figure that poor boy out. I rescued him,  _ and _ his family, from a fire, yet he can’t follow even my basic rules.” Her voice sounded sympathetic, but her eyes said otherwise. “So, when I need to teach you new techniques, we’ll just have to use him.” Her eyebrow rose.

“But but... “ They thought about what she was saying, and they didn’t think what she was saying was the whole truth, but it seemed to make so much sense, and it was confusing them.

“Unless you wish to join him and you can help me train my swan in,” she paused a moment, her smile widening, “other techniques.”

They quickly shook their head, “No! No, please.” It was very quiet, and filled with fear.

“Oh, good. I’m so glad.” She looked at one of the guards and gave a silent signal. “We’ll start tonight. If you do well, I might even let you eat with me. Knife should be joining us momentarily.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for you patience. Writer's block has been kicking my ass lately, and this one is the beginning of where things get bad so I wanted to wait until I was prepared to write this. Thanks again to @knife-anon on tumblr for help, as usual. They wrote Mother for what this is retelling and helped write Mother so far in this story.  
> @knife-anon: "If you're worried about Knife/Jake, then I've done my job! >;D"


End file.
